


Soirée drabbles : Voyage en Italie (ficothèque ardente 16/03)

by HaruCarnage



Series: Défi Ficothèque ardente [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes qui se suivent. Et que je continue un peu pour le plaisir.Disclaimer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Note : Spoil sur la fin du manga

L’Italie, c'était beau, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même s'il en avait vu que peu. Trop pressé par le temps, l'héritage des Vongola, ce n'était jamais de tout repos. Par curiosité, il avait demandé à Gokudera de lui faire une petite visite des environs. Il avait vécu dans ce pays pendant des années, si ces souvenirs étaient bons. Il se retrouvait avec un guide des plus enthousiaste. Ça le faisait rire. 

« Dixième du nom, il faut que vous mangiez des pizzas d'ici. Plus jamais vous n'en voudrez de votre Japon. Je connais un village avec rien que des maisons en briques blanches et grise. Ce pays est vraiment beau. Je suis fier d'être votre guide, dixième du nom. »

Sawada Tsunayoshi s'était habitué à ce que son titre soit prononcé au moins une centaine de fois par celui qu'il considérait comme un ami depuis longtemps. Mais ses sentiments avaient changé depuis quelque temps. Il avait beau nier de toutes ses forces, il voyait bien que cet homme colérique par moments, était beau. D'abord, il avait été jaloux de son succès avec les files, mais depuis tout avait changé. Il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Comment s'y prendre ? Comment devait-il faire ? Comment ça marchait avec un homme ? D'après les vidéos qu'il avait pu voir, ça faisait mal. Serait-il au-dessus ou en dessous ? Il voulait tester tout de toute façon. Avec lui. Car il savait qu'il serait doux. Un peu paradoxal quand on connaissait son côté tempétueux. À l'image de ses flammes, détruisant tout sur son passage. Restait à prendre son courage à deux mains. Lui avouer ferrait quoi au final... Pas grand chose. Il respirait à fond. Chassant de sa tête les images mentales de son gardien sous lui, sur lui, partout. Il allait finir par avoir une érection...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Nerveux, il était nerveux. Que le dixième du nom lui demande le guider, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Il n'aimait pas tant que ça son pays natal, l'Italie. Beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs étaient ici. Il n'était pas aussi doué que cet abruti de Yamamoto pour cacher ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, il se demandait souvent comment se faisait-il que son boss ne soit pas en couple. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il aimait cette dinde insupportable, Kyoko. Une Japonaise rousse, il aurait décidément tout vu. Après sa visite, il décidait qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause. 

« Si on allait chez ce glacier italien, vous verrez, on ne peut difficilement s'en passer. »

Il pouvait entendre le rire gracieux de ce jeune homme. Difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Il l'aimait, comme la plupart des gardiens sûrement. Sauf que lui, il était le bras droit. Il avait une place importante. Son boss lui faisait confiance, pour preuve, cette visite. 

« Tu en promets des choses Gokudera...  
-Je ferai mon possible pour que ça soit vrai, dixième du nom.  
-Je... Euh... »

Si timide, le gardien de la tempête regardait avec tendresse ce garçon. C'était pour lui qu'il refusait les chocolats de saint-Valentin, il n'avait pas voulu rendre triste ce garçon. Mais aussi, car il avait du mal à se défaire e son image, encore plus quant au matin, il se trouvait bien embêté par une partie de son anatomie. C'était avec son prénom qu'il venait, honteux, il se lavait vite. Il se maudissait de ne pas contrôler ses hormones. Son boss comptait sur lui. Il ne devait pas fantasmer. Comment faire ? Son regard si naïf, et c'était pire quand il mangeait de la glace. Il commandait en italien. Il allait se régaler, avec les yeux. Tsuna avait déjà commencé à le faire fondre en tout cas...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bien loin de se douter des pensées, Tsuna avait bien du mal a contrôler sa nervosité, sur terrasse ombragée. Il se mordait les lèvres. Il avait fait un pas. Il devait faire les autres. Ce n'était pas facile... Pourquoi, c'était facile dans les mangas ? Il respirait à fond, tentant de dire la suite, vite interrompu par la voix de son gardien qui parlait sa langue natale. De sa bouche, c'était si beau, alors que dans la sienne, c'était un peu maladroit, ses attaques avaient emprunté cette langue exotique. Un mystère qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est que les autres gardiens aussi s'y était mis. Que Lambo et Gokudera le fasse, c'était normal, les autres, va savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait presque rien compris de ce qu'avait dit cet homme.

« Euh, tu as pris quoi ?   
-Glace à la vanille, je sais que vous aimez ça, dixième du nom.   
-Oui, c'est vrai, merci... Hayato... »

D'oser dire le prénom de ce garçon, c'était peut-être trop osé justement... Il n'en savait rien. Il se cachait derrière ses mains, sentant ses joues si chaudes. Il avait encore plus honte. Le silence de son gardien ajoutant une couche. Il entendait des bruits de pas. Il n'osait pas regarder qui était là, ou si c'était son guide du jour qui s'était déplacé. 

« Dixième du nom ? »

Sa voix était si proche, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du souffle de son gardien. Il n'osait rien faire. Les images mentales de son esprit revenaient en plus. Merde, il bandait, il en était sûr...

« Je t'aime Gokudera... »

Encore un silence, mais avait osé, Reborn serait fier de lui. Son ancien tuteur, bien que violent lui avait donné toujours du courage. Pourtant, c'est seul qu'il avait changé d'avis sur son gardien... Que ses rêves se centrait sur cet homme nu...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Capri, une autre ville d'Italie lui revenait en tête. Il y avait un chanteur français qui avait mis en avant cette ville. Il ne connaissait pas trop cette chanson, mais le français était une des langues qui l'avait fasciné. Bien que le japonais de son boss était simplement beau, mignon à croquer. Il avait appris cette langue à la va-vite, il ne regrettait pas cet effort. Parler si facilement au dixième du nom qu'il admirait et aimait, rien de mieux. Il pouvait voir son sourire, sa gêne, tout voir de là où il était. Quand son prénom, celui qu'il avait pris lors de son extradition, lors de sa fugue de chez son père, il avait bien à respirer en l'écoutant sortir des lèvres du dixième du nom. Il voyait cette image mentale de son boss le disant sous ses coups de reins calculés. Il avait bien du mal à rester en place. Il se levait pour s'approcher de Tsuna.

 

« Dixième du nom ? »

Un moment de silence, il s'y attendait.

« Je t'aime Gokudera... »

Son prénom avait été zappé, mais il était sur le cul et le mot était faible. Qu'il ressente la même chose que lui. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il respirait calmement, il ne voulait pas brusquer ce garçon qui l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois. 

« Di... Tsuna ? »

Aucune réponse, il s'y était attendu. Cette ville n'était pas la ville de son premier amour, c'était Namimori. Mais elle serait la ville de cette déclaration. Ce silence devenait pesant. N'écoutant que son côté impulsif, il prenait la main de son boss tendrement pour le voir et l'embrasser, enfin. Un jour, il pourrait se glisser entre ses jambes ou l'inverse. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était e baiser qu'il espérait doux pour ce garçon....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Gokudera était meilleur guide que ces personnes dans des bus étranges. Et si plus est, il l'embrassait, il ne pouvait qu'être comblé. Il n'attendait pas longtemps pour répondre à ce baiser. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Cette douceur, il se doutait que son gardien se retenait. Le chef de la famille Vongola le remerciait pour a. Jamais un bisou n'avait été si bon. Il avait pourtant essayé avec Kyoko, mais c'était si fade à coté de ce garçon. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux, était bien intense. 

 

Ils se stoppaient, le regard de Gokuderaa brillait, encore plus fort que son habitude. Tsuna passait une main dans sa chevelure argentée doucement. Ses yeux exprimant à nouveau ses sentiments. 

« Tsuna... Je vous aime aussi.  
-Ne me vouvoie plus alors Gokudera...  
-D'accord. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui initiait le baiser, mordillant sans faire exprès les lèvres de son amoureux, compagnon, petit ami. Il ne savait pas quel terme mettre sur ce qu'était à présent Gokudera. Il profitait tout simplement de cette étreinte pour rapprocher leur corps. Leur anatomie en ébullition, comme le prouvait cette grosseur qu'il sentait malgré lui sur le bas de son ventre. Oublier leurs glaces, ils étaient dans un autre monde. Ils étaient ensemble. Rien d'autre comptait. Les lèvres de ce garçon étaient un pur délice. Il avait hâte de les sentir encore plus, partout. Il en avait envie. C'était pourtant bien trop pour ça. Ils étaient un jeune couple. Ils ne devaient peut-être pas aller si vite. Il cassait le baiser.

« Gokudera...  
-Di... Tsuna ?  
-Est-ce que ça te dérangeait si j'avais envie.   
-De quoi ?  
-De toi...  
-Non, bien sûr que non, j'en serai même ravi, Di... Tsuna.   
-Ne restons pas ici dans ce cas. »

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Hayato. Il se laissait soulever et laissait le pauvre serveur avec leurs glaces...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Gokudera avait pris son boss comme une princesse. Qu'ils s'embrassent, c'était plaisant, mais que ce garçon si innocent pense comme ça à lui. Il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Bien sûr ça allait un peu vite. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ne regardait pas trop autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre les jeunes italiens, la fontaine près du manoir. Il se fichait de leur regard. Il embrassait brièvement sa moitié. Que Tsuna l'aime, c'était presque trop beau. Il était aux anges. Il n'avait plus trop de temps à perdre. Mais avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il regardait son boss.

« Tu es sûr ? Après cette porte, impossible de me retenir...  
-Fais comme bon te semble, mais essaye d'être doux, tu es mon premier... »

Hayato souriait à son chef qui deviendrait son amant. Il franchissait la porte, il marchait vers son lit et y déposait Tsuna. Le gardien de la tempête s'écartait quelques instants de l'homme qu'il aimait pour tout fermer. Il était un peu parano, et connaissait les enfants pour avoir la salle manie de tout ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas que des enfants assistent à cette nuit d'amour, ni à son lendemain. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés déshabillait avec douceur son futur partenaire. Ce dernier, un peu timide n'osait pas trop en faire de même. Il s'approchait de ce dernier, lui volant un autre baiser. Son amant pas en reste le collait à lui, une fois mis à nu. Il était si dur, il le sentait et il avait vu. Il l'embrassait alors qu'une de ses mains allait jouer plus au sud. Un doigt venant entre les deux globes de chair. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour maladroitement. Se donnant l'un à l'autre. Dominant puis dominé inversant leur position. Les chairs qui claquaient devenait le beau son à présent pour le gardien de la tempête. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi.
> 
> Narrateur : Tsuna

Sawada Tsunayoshi sentait son gardien partout, c'était à la fois étrange et si agréable. Naturellement, il avait eu un peu mal sur le coup. Mais il ne regrettait rien, ses mains s'accrochait à son partenaire. Il ignorait ce qu'il tenait avec force. Le plaisir le faisant couiner. Quand il venait dans des jets irréguliers, le souffle court, il regardait son partenaire. Un peu faible, il caressait sa joue sentant le pénis de son amant le quitter. Fatigué par cette danse intense, il avait beaucoup de mal à répondre au baiser que lui imposait Gokudera. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour une seconde fois. Il laissait ses yeux se fermer et son corps se rapprocher de sa moitié. Leur première fois valait bien plus que tout les fantasmes qu'il avait pu avoir avec ce garçon. Cette sensation qu'il avait sentie dans sa tête. Il respirait à fond l'odeur de l'autre. Leur odeur, celle de sexe et leurs sueurs mélangées. Ils avaient besoin d'une douche, mais le boss était bien trop fatigué. Pourtant, il s'était promis de rendre l'attention de son gardien en lui faisant l'amour. Mais cette pause n'était que bénéfique. Il pouvait profiter du silence relatif de leur situation. Ça changeait du bruit permanent que faisait ses amis, ceux qui faisaient partie à présent de sa famille. Il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur. La présence de l'homme qu'il aimait rassurante. Leur étreinte pour seul lien. Unissant à nouveau leur corps sans pour autant qu'il ai pénétration. Ses rêves cette nuit-là était paisible, aucun signe de rêve coquin. Juste une belle plénitude qui durait jusqu'à ce que sa vessie le réveille... Le corps un peu douloureux, il arrivait dans la salle de bain. Maudissant son statut de garçon qui l'obligeait à rester debout. Il se sentait si serein. Quand il retournait au lit, il laissait son envie parler et caressait son amant endormi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :pas à moi

Gokudera se sentait si bien, les brumes de son sommeil se dissipant doucement. Il ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il savait que quelqu’un le caressait, c'était sûrement le dixième du nom. Il l'observait silencieusement avant de lui voler un léger baiser. 

 

« Redors-toi, Tsuna.  
-Hayato, je...  
-Inverser les rôles ? Tu n'étais pas fatigué.  
-Si..  
-D'accord, je vais te laisser faire. »

Légèrement myope, le gardien de tempête n'avait pas vu l'heure très matinale. Il savait que Tsuna avait besoin de cette liberté pour explorer cette partie de leur couple. De se sentir en position de force. Il donnerait cette place sans broncher à son amant. Ses gestes étaient si doux, si agréables. Il se surprenait à gémir sous les caresses de sa moitié. Les mains étaient un peu maladroites. Mais chaudes, il savait d'avance que c'était quelque chose dont il pourrait difficilement se lasser. Le toucher de son partenaire descendait de plus en plus, jusqu'à une partie de son anatomie encore inconnue pour lui. Il grimaçait même quand le doigt fin s'introduisait en lui. La sensation état étrange. C'était donc ça qu'avais ressenti Tsuna ? Sûrement, car il voyait son sourire désolé. Il s'empressait de l'embrasser avec fougue. Oubliant ainsi ce doigt qui allait et venait en lui. Ne remarquant même pas l'intrusion du deuxième qui commençait à réveiller le plaisir encore peu présent. Se laisser aller, c'était l'essentiel. Il sentait tout, les doigts remplacer par autre chose. Cette chose. Il était uni à son boss. Il se sentait comblé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il sentait ce dernier hésiter un peu. Il balançait un peu ses reins. C'est ainsi qu'aux petites heures du jour, ils faisaient l'amour. Leurs prénoms comme seules suppliques accompagnées de gémissements divers. La soirée finissait bien. Parfaitement.


End file.
